


Ephemeral

by xirucem



Series: Oneirataxia [2]
Category: Thor (2011)
Genre: Inspired by Fanart, M/M, crowthis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-05-09
Updated: 2012-08-27
Packaged: 2017-11-05 01:21:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/400889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xirucem/pseuds/xirucem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gnashing teeth and whispers, a high, cold laugh. Loki is an element of chaos, rebirthed, and there is blood on his lips and a heart in his hand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by: http://crowthis.tumblr.com/post/17197553763/stuff

It’s when the thunder of the hooves reaches his ears that he takes a form. He has been flying amongst the ravens, his heart fluttering with each beat of a flock of wings.

The ground races beneath him until he finds the dark stallion, the Thunderer himself riding astride it. A storm brews and rages overhead, flashing and rumbling as Thor searches.

He soars down and his form appears, the warrior’s hand reaches out to him. 

“Are you real?” he asks, voice rumbling with the storm, with the rhythm of the hooves.

“Of course,” Loki whispers, his enchanted voice slithers across Thor’s ears, ice and frost over his skin as his slender hands take Thor’s face and frame it. His pale skin is nearly white against honeyed gold, his sharp absinthe green eyes slicing at Thor’s defenses, stripping him bare as lightning flashed. “Why do you chase me so, brother?” he asks, a feral gleam sparking in an answer to the lightning, the final word of his question spat like a profanity.

“You know why, Loki,” Thor growls, thunder in the sky tied to his words.

“You know I will always slip through the shadows away from you,” Loki smirks a sickle moon smile.

Thor does not answer and he feels lips brush against his, cold like marble, and feathers fall around him borne earthward by the harrowing rain.

It is in the thunder of the hooves across the world, the thunder of the skies, that Loki knows he will dance with lightning.

With each flash, he is the answering shadow tied to the end.

There and gone, fleeting and ephemeral.


	2. Interlude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And so he drifts.

It’s when the shadows are long that he comes.

He comes with fire and ice, a relentless, lost, mad gleam in his hollow eyes. They are the eyes of an animal and that is why Thor says he is beyond reason.

Loki slides between, from darkness to inky black darkness, not a sound made. Oh how sweet this madness has become. To lose oneself in the deepest pits of wretched agony and make yourself anew, to weave lies for yourself and believe them, cling to them.

How tired he is.

He has not slept since his fall, since he had been torn asunder of his own doing, no matter the tales he told, what lie he wove and crafted so carefully in his head.

He comes each night in the depths of nightmares to Thor.

“Brother, why have you come?” the golden one asks.

“To see you of course,” the snake answers.

“Why?”

“I miss you,” he speaks with a knife in Thor’s chest, the blade ice that melts between his ribs.

“You lie,” he says, seeing the madness and darkness that devoured his brother.

“Yes, I do. I lie,” the reply is a curled lip in a sharp, fanged smile.

Thor falls to his knees.

“Why have you come?”

“To show you something,” Loki steps forward, movements feral and predatory as he leans down to Thor’s ear, shoving his fingers into the cavity he carved in Thor’s chest and his fingers wrap around Thor’s beating heart, “To show you just what I have become.”

There is a roar of sound and wings rushing past to echo the weeks before, a taunting cruel, cold laugh echoing in the empty shadows as Thor’s storm laden eyes open.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... this whole series has wound up getting tied up in a way that I just figured out would make sense. So there is a bit of reordering going on! I'm pretty excited about how this is going to go.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very, very much for reading! I do hope you enjoyed. I was mostly toying with my writing style here, so thank you for bearing with me! Also sorry for suddenly deciding this was part of my series, but it just... fits in. It'll work in there, I promise. Just keep an eye out.


End file.
